


Discipline

by deux_lunes



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Paul, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deux_lunes/pseuds/deux_lunes
Summary: John has been an utter brat and Paul decides that he is in desperate need of discipline.Originally posted on Livejournal.





	Discipline

Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you have to tolerate them acting like a complete fucking twat. Still, I just ground my teeth and hoped that John would finally shut up and let me write.

“Michelle my _belle_? God, what bloody shite, McCartney. Having a French word or two in your song doesn’t make you an intellectual.”

No such luck, apparently. I sighed. “John, I came over here to write with you, not be insulted by you.”

“Oh come now, Macca, you’re a talented boy.” My friend grinned cheekily at me. “I’m sure you can figure out how to do both at the same time.”

“I’m getting a drink,” I muttered and left John’s music room, half-listening to him yell his drink order after me. He had been utterly unbearable to be around lately. Every word you said to him was an invitation to a fight. If it weren’t for my feelings for him robbing me of all my common sense, I would have stayed away from him today and just let him simmer all by himself while Cynthia and Julian were out. But I had promised that we’d write together today, and I could never pass up an opportunity to be alone with John, no matter how pissy he was being. I poured John and myself a glass of water, ignoring his request for whiskey, and returned to the music room.

“Here. Drink up.” 

“The hell is this?! I wanted whiskey!”

I took a sip of my own water. “John, the last thing you need now is booze. You’re already as belligerent as an old bull today, and alcohol would make that ten times worse.”

He grumbled at me but grudgingly drank some of his water. “Wanker.”

“Come on, let’s get back to work. Or whatever we were calling ‘work.’” I turned to my papers that I had left lying on the desk… only to find them scribbled on, every word and note obscured. Rage pooled in my stomach and I whirled around to face the prick. “What the fuck is _this_, Lennon?!”

“You should be thanking me, Paul,” he said cattily, taking another sip. “It was putrid. Should have never been allowed to see the light of day.”

“I didn’t ask for your bloody critiques, John! For God’s sake, act your age!”

“Oh, what, like Paul fucking McCartney, eh? So I can act the little old granny like you, Paul? If that’s acting your age, I’d much prefer to carry on as is. Thanks for your concern.”

“John, I’m warning you,” I said evenly, trying hard to control my anger. “If you fuck with me one more time…”

John stood, a serious expression on his face. His brown eyes studied me and I thought he was actually going to apologize. But out of nowhere, his hand flew across my face and slapped me hard.

The sound of the slap and the pain on my cheek broke any self-restraint I had left. “You fucking _brat_,” I hissed. My face was burning as I lunged for John, who at least had the common sense to try and run. He was too slow and my body came down heavily on his own. 

“Get the fuck off me!” he yelled, squirming underneath me. “Get off, get off!”

“You’ve been out of control, John,” I whispered darkly. “No one dares tell you off, but you’ve been a complete bastard. I’m not putting up with it any longer.” Without even thinking of the repercussions that might come back to haunt me, my hands deftly unbuckled John’s belt and unzipped his fly.

The man beneath me laughed breathlessly. “You poof. You bloody queer. Are you going to suck me off until I behave?”

I clambered to my feet, hauling John up with me, and ripped his trousers off, leaving him in only his shorts. As he gaped at me in shock, I grabbed his ear hard and dragged him over to the sofa. I sat and wrenched him down with me. “Over my lap, John. Don’t make me say it again.”

“I’m not going over your fucking—”

Before he could even finish his sentence, I grabbed his arms and pulled him across my knee. He began to shout more obscenities at me but I shut his mouth with a hard spank on his ass. The silence only lasted a few stunned seconds before he started yelling at me again. 

“You bloody prick!” he cursed, trying hard to break hard from the grip I had on him. “Do you honestly think you can spank me like a child?!”

“When you act like a child, John, I will _treat_ you like a child. And naughty children get spankings.” I slapped his ass again to prove my point, feeling a quiver of excitement as John whimpered pathetically. The entire time I’ve known John, he’s always dominated the friendship. Everything had to be _his_ way. He was a fucking child, having fits if he didn’t get what he wanted and too scared to take real responsibility for his actions. But now as I had him over my lap, I felt the rush of long-awaited satisfaction of being able to finally punish John for his actions.

“You have been nothing but problems lately, Johnny. You’re rude, you’re argumentative, you’re violent. You should have been taught a lesson a long time ago, but I guess I’ve got to make up for it now. Count off for me.” My hand came down on him, making him squirm in pain.

“Count? Count fucking what?”

“Count the number of times I spank you, boy. I guess that one didn’t count since you didn’t count it.” I brought my hand down on him again.

“Let me up!” he growled. “If you don’t let me up, I will slit your fucking throat, McCartney!” The older man across my lap writhed furiously, kicking his feet as well as he could. I held him in place though, letting him wear himself out like one would any irritable child. After a few minutes of him struggling against me with all his strength, I could feel his body start to wear out and melt against mine.

“You’re not getting out of this one, Lennon. You can’t overpower me. So. Fucking. Count.” I slapped his chubby ass again, and John whimpered in pain and humiliation. 

“O-one.”

I felt my cock twitch as I spanked him, listening to him mutter the numbers, so obviously ashamed of his position. The cotton of his shorts was getting hot but I knew it was from the burning skin underneath. Muffled slaps of skin on cloth filled the room, accompanied by John’s counting and semi-suppressed sounds of pain.

“—Four. _Ah!_ Five… Six. Nn, seven…”

“Come on, Johnny,” I taunted. “Can’t you sound a bit more cheerful?”

“Go fuck yourself, Paul,” John spat.

In an instant, I had his shorts down around his ankles, his already pink ass on full display. “You just lost your underpants privilege, Johnny,” I murmured. “And I want you start back over from one.” I spanked him again, harder than I had before and he cried out.

“Paulie, _please_ stop!” he begged, wrenching his head around to stare into my eyes. “I’ll be on my best behavior, I’ll work hard for the rest of the day, shit, the rest of the album… Just let me up, hasn’t this been enough?” His face was more flushed than I had ever seen it and the beginnings of tears were pooling up in his eyes. “I’ll do anything else, Paul. Anything?”

I laughed softly. “Mm, John, why would I want anything else? You have no idea how perfect you look like this,” I said quietly, rubbing his ass softly before spanking it again. “I’m going to make this round little arse red as hell and maybe when you can’t sit down without wincing for a week, you’ll learn to behave yourself.”

“Paul,” he moaned, whimpering in pain. “Paul, it hurts!”

“It’s supposed to, you stupid boy. How else are you going to learn?” His soft, burning ass bounced beneath my palm as I slapped it again. “Such a naughty boy, John. You can’t behave. What am I supposed to do with a naughty boy like you?”

John didn’t reply, just whimpered and moaned as I spanked him, his hips jerking against my lap. I could feel his humiliation radiating from him and it only spurred me on.

“You need this, don’t you, Johnny. You need to act like such a bad boy because you need someone like me to put you in line.” I spanked him again. “What number was that, John?”

The man across my lap whimpered and panted. “Ten, Paulie…”

I gave him another smack. “Naughty boy.” Slowly, I ran my fingers along his abused bottom. John did have a lovely ass. It was perfectly round and felt like heated satin beneath my own burning hand. Without thinking, I let my index run down John’s crack but didn’t dare seek out the hidden hole that I desperately wanted. John moaned loudly out of surprise, and to my delight, I felt my friend’s cock stirring against me. I laughed out loud. “You dirty fucking boy!” John let another moan of shame escape him and he buried his face in the sofa, but his prick only got harder.

I spanked him hard. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you, Johnny?! Come on, tell me. You like Paulie spanking you?”

“Yes, Paul,” he croaked. He moaned and thrust his hips against my legs as I hit him again.

“Dirty, dirty boy,” I marveled. “You’re a dirty little queer, John. A naughty, queer boy who has to be _spanked_ by his best friend because he can’t behave!”

John groaned into the sofa, but he couldn’t stop himself from humping my lap, his hard dick rubbing against me teasingly. My own cock was about to burst at this point, but unlike John, I kept my cool and simply spanked him again. 

“Can’t talk yourself out of this one, can you, Johnny? The great John Lennon, with his chubby little ass in the air, getting blistered by another man’s hand. Completely exposed, aren’t you?” I ran my fingers down his crack again, moistened by sweat, and my older friend rutted against me wildly. “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, you queer little boy; this is supposed to be a punishment. What number are we on?”

“Fif-uh-uh-fifteen…” I could hear tears in his voice and my mind broke with arousal. I was straining against my pants painfully, and every spank was making it harder not to throw John down on the sofa beneath me and fuck him senseless. His hot body was driving me crazy; all I could do was spank him harder and tease him mercilessly. 

“Are you crying, you naughty boy? You can’t even take fifteen little spanks?” I was only answered with a loud sob and another thrust against my legs. “Only ten more, baby, I promise. I need you to remember what a troublesome boy you’ve been. You should have been taught how to behave a long time ago, John. You’re supposed to be a grown fucking man, but you act just like a naughty little boy.” I slapped him again; by now, my hand was starting to seriously sting, but I pressed on, giving him three more spanks in rapid succession, making my friend gasp and cry out. Nevertheless, he was thrusting against me faster and I could feel him dripping onto my trousers.

“If you come on me, you dirty slut, you’re going to regret it. I’ll make this look like child’s play compared to what you will get.” I grabbed his hair hard, and made him look at me. His teary eyes were wide and his face was completely red, lips plump and begging to be kissed. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Paulie!” John moaned and I could tell he was trying to keep himself from rutting against me, but his cock still rubbed almost imperceptibly on my lap. 

I only smiled and spanked him again, releasing his hair. His face automatically hid itself in the cushions, sobbing loudly. “Only five more, Johnny,” I cooed. “Five more and I’ll let you up. Count ‘em out for me, baby.”

“Twenty… Nn, twen-twenty-one…” He groaned and rocked against me, almost making me moan out loud. 

“God, you whore. Are you a slut, John? Do you need a big prick fucking that little hole of yours?” He didn’t say anything, only answered in a moan and a needy sob. I gave him another spank. “I asked you a question, boy!”

“Yes!” he wailed, his fingers digging into the sofa. “I’m a dirty slut, Paulie!”

I gave him another hard slap. “Don’t worry, slutty boy. I’m here to keep you in line. Last one, John.” I could feel him stiffen and brace himself for another painful spank, but instead, I gave him one soft, loving tap on his bright red bottom. “All done, love.” 

Gripping his shoulders, I pulled him into a sitting position on my lap. His face was streaked with tears and he wouldn’t meet my eyes, staring shamefully at the floor. His cock, however, stood tall and proud, dripping with pre-come. I licked my lips in arousal, but only cupped John’s cheek in my hand, forcing him to look at me. “You were a good boy during your spanking, John. And if you promise to be a good boy from now on, I’ll give you a reward. Do you promise?”

John nodded frantically. “Please, just _please_…”

I smiled and slowly stroked my friend’s erection. He moaned loudly and buried his face into my neck, his tears dampening my skin. “I know you can be a good boy, John,” I said soothingly, continuing to slowly jerk him off. “But if you’re bad again, I won’t hesitate to punish you. And don’t think I won’t spank you just because someone else is there.” A loud whimper escaped John’s mouth, encouraging me to work his dripping prick faster. “Or would you like that, Johnny? Do you want people to know how Paulie deals with naughty boys? Even in front of George and Ringo, Johnny, I’ll pull you over my knee and let them see how to deal with an undisciplined little brat like you.” I paused, then with only a little hesitation, I kissed his cheek. “I won’t let them touch you though, John. I’m the only one who will do this. I promise.”

“Oh, Paul…” John raised his head and ran his fingers through my hair, his eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. “Make me come, make me come, I’m so close.” His whispered pleas and sweaty, squirming body almost drove me over the edge. The hips that jerked so wildly underneath my hand excited me even more, and it took all of my willpower to remain in control.

“Come on, baby, come for me. You earned it.” I kissed his blushing cheek once more. “You’re such a good boy, John. I want you to come for me. My lovely boy.” His eyes opened, still wet from tears. He glanced from my eyes down to my lips, then leaned forward and kissed me softly. Now I was the one to moan and John took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I stroked him faster and he groaned loudly. 

“Paul, Paul, I’m--!” John was interrupted by his own moan and his hips jerked wildly as he came all over my hand and himself. I only smiled and kissed him sweetly as he collapsed against me, panting, and I discreetly wiped my hand on the boxers still around his ankles.

“Jesus, Macca,” he whispered, staring at me in disbelief. “Wouldn’t have just been easier to hit me back?”

“Not half as sexy though, John,” I laughed. 

He grinned and squirmed in my lap. “Do you want me to take care of you, Paulie? Like a…” He leaned forward to nibble my neck. “Like a good boy?”

I held back the moan that sprang to my lips. “No, Johnny. I think we should settle down now… Stand up and turn around, baby.” Slightly hesitant, he did as I asked, blushing hard. His round ass was still bright red and I knew it would be bruised for at least a week. I couldn’t help but feel proud. Reaching down for his shorts, I pulled them back up and gave him a little pat on his bottom. “Come on, love. I think you should have a little nap.”

John was uncharacteristically demure and let me lead him to his and Cynthia’s bedroom. I tucked him in, gently kissing him once more. He tried to act like he was back in control, but he couldn’t meet my eyes for more than a few seconds before glancing back at the ground. His cheeks were still flushed with the humiliation he had endured, but if that’s what it took to get him to behave so sweetly, I couldn’t find fault with it. 

“Sorry I was such a wanker tonight, Paul,” John said quietly. A devious smile crept onto his lips as he added, “But I’m not too sorry.” 

I laughed. “You never are, John.” I wiped his face softly for any remaining tears that might have been there, and he leaned into my touch.

“Macca…?”

“What is it, love?”

“Do…” he trailed off, eyes shying away from mine once again. “Do you really think all of that?”

I smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss him. “When you’re bad, Johnny, I’ll say a lot of things. I don’t necessarily mean them, but they get said regardless. The only thing you have to know is that I absolutely adore you, baby.” He beamed at me, worries evaporated, and pulled me into a loving kiss, one that I gladly reciprocated. Soon enough though, I broke the kiss and stood as he stared up at me.

“Are you leaving, Paul?”

“I think I should, love… Cyn’ll be back soon. I’m not sure she’d be too happy to find us in bed together.”

John pouted childishly. “I don’t bloody care, I want you here.”

“Now, Johnny,” I reprimanded sternly. “What did I tell you about behaving yourself?” I kissed him again. “If you’re good, I’ll give you more rewards.”

My friend snuggled into his thick blankets, peering up at me innocently. “I’ll be good, Macca. Promise.” 

I ruffled his hair. “Glad to hear it, baby. I’ll come back tomorrow and make sure that you have been. And just a word of warning… You may not want to let Cynthia see your bum for a while.” John laughed and I allowed myself to give him one last kiss. “Bye, love.”

“If you’re not here tomorrow, Paul, you better bring yourself a fucking paddle the next time, because you’ll have to mete out much more than twenty-five spanks.”

“Shh. Good boys go to sleep when they’re told,” I teased. He winked at me, but closed his eyes. I slipped out of the bedroom and left the house quietly. I would have loved to spend the night with John, but he already had someone to share his bed with. However, I knew that I would be the only one to know what John looks like in complete submission, in complete apology for his wrongdoings. I was still uncomfortably aroused, but thoughts of John across my lap would keep me company tonight, and I had to grin as I imagined him trying to explain to Cynthia why he had a hand’s imprint all over his ass.

THE END


End file.
